


SHIELD Recruits Stiles

by ShanaStoryteller



Series: SHIELD Steals a Stiles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross Over, Fanvid, M/M, guys i still don't know what I'm doing, i kind of think this would make a cool fic, i tried to color edit, maybe I'll write it, second fanvid ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD has recently become aware of the other flavor of supernatural out in the world, so they recruit college student Stiles Stillinski. Stiles agrees, shifting from working with Coulson to the tech team, but he'd meant to put this all behind him when he left Beacon Hills.<br/>Then Peter shows up, and fuck, does Ward remind him of someone. He has a type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD Recruits Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what I'm doing but I think this video is better than the last one?? Maybe???  
> If you want you can follow/harass me at: shanastoryteller.tumblr.com


End file.
